


Dentist

by makishou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou dan kekhawatiran tanpa alasan-nya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Terima kasih sudah menciptakan si hijau dan merah yang memabukkan ini, Sensei! (haha)

Ketenangan Shintarou kembali terusik; Si rambut merah datang mengunjungi rumah sakit dan terus saja berkomentar dengan keadaan giginya. Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa ia ada jadwal dengan seorang dokter gigi dirumah sakit tempat Shintarou bekerja ini satu jam lagi, tapi ia ragu karena sang dokter yang dimaksud itu masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Sungguh kekhawatiran yang aneh dan tak beralasan logis (menurut Shintarou).

 

"Jangan lihat usianya, Sei. Sebuah gelar spesialis dengan usia muda itu tidak mudah. Dia menakjubkan. Anggap saja kecantikannya itu adalah poin plus." Mencoba diplomatis, jawaban Shintarou malah membuat lawan bicaranya semakin jengkel.

 

"Kau membelanya? Begitu?"

 

"Sei-" Oh tidak; Shintarou kehabisan kata-kata. Mata sewarna delima itu berkilat bak menembakkan laser. Membuat Shintarou mati kutu.

 

"Lebih suka melihatnya menyentuh wajahku? Menyentuh bibirku? Memperhatikanku dalam jarak dekat? Aku tidak masalah jika nantinya ia menyukaiku, lalu kami akan berakhir di hotel terdekat. Ah, nanti akan kufoto lalu kirim padamu." Seijuurou meracau; membombardir lawan bicaranya. Dari nada bicaranya saja tampak sekali lelaki itu ingin meninju Shintarou dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

 

"Itu konyol, Sei." Shintarou akhirnya buka suara; mendengus atas semua pernyataan Seijuurou.

 

"Apanya? Ini tidak sama sekali, Shin." Seijuurou jelas-jelas sedang naik darah, ia masih menyahut dengan nada ketus yang sama.

 

"Kok tiba-tiba marah?" Tanya Shintarou dengan nada bergurau kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah. Isi kepala Seijuurou terlalu rumit dan ia tahu ia takkan bisa berhasil menebak dengan sempurna. "Baiklah. Walaupun ini bukan kesalahanku, aku minta maaf."

 

Kali ini Shintarou terdengar tulus. Dalam hati berharap dengan ini kekesalan Seijuurou akan mereda, karena menghadapi Seijuurou jauh lebih sulit daripada menghadapi seorang pasien wanita yang sedang PMS.

 

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Sei? Hari ini kau aneh sekali."

 

Seijuurou menggeleng, perhatian yang terselip dalam suara si surai hijau membuat amarahnya mereda.

Lelaki itu kemudian diam, namun terus menatap Shintarou lekat.

 

 

"Kau tidak mengerti juga?" Kedua tangan halus Seijuurou terangkat; menyentuh kedua sisi wajah sempurna dihadapannya. Menangkupnya, membuat perhatian sang dokter terpusat padanya sebelum mempertemukan bibir lembutnya ke milik Shintarou. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan yang lambat laun menjadi sebuah lumatan kasar.

 

"Aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu, bodoh."


End file.
